Lobo (Native American) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Blackfoot | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Survivalist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Walsh | First = Tex Morgan Vol 1 1 | Last = Apache Kid Vol 1 53 | HistoryText = Lobo was a Native American who lived during the days of the American Frontier. A member of the Blackfoot tribe, he lived on the reservation near Rimrock Valley before relocating to Mesquite Texas while still a child. In his childhood he befriended Tex Morgan. A friendship so strong that Lobo began to consider Tex Morgan a brother. Ultimately, Tex was moved north along with his mother so she could take him away from the lawlessness of the west. Lobo remained in contact with Tex's father. When Lobo was an adult, Tex's father was murdered by Blackie Malkin who also had Lawyer Davis alter Morgan's will so that he would obtain his land. Lobo fled into the forest and stayed there until Tex Morgan eventually returned after hearing of his fathers death. Originally believing that his father had died of natural causes, Tex learned the truth and shot Blackie Malkin dead. This act was viewed as cold blooded murder and Tex was arrested and put in jail. Lobo returned to town and helped free Tex, and they both confronted Lawyer Davis, shooting him dead as well and recovering the original will written by Tex's father. With Tex a wanted outlaw, Lobo accompanied him as they fled town. Later, the pair worked to capture a wild stallion and Tex tamed it, naming the horse Lightning. One of the stallion's mares was given to Lobo to ride, and he named it Cloud. The pair were soon called in by the Governor of Texas who wished toi clear Tex's name and deputize him as a US Marshal if he eliminated Squint Johnson's counterfeiting operation being run out of Horeshead Junction. Lobo assisted Tex in exposing the ring, clearing both their names and the pair began riding the range to right wrongs on the behalf of the United States government. Their first stop in an Arizona town, they were given grief by local tough Whip Coady. Tex easily out drew him and forced him to serve free milk to anyone who came to the local saloon. Lobo accompanied Tex Morgan on his various adventures: To the Painted Desert where they rescued Widow Brown's cattle from Grasson , helped Nesters gain land rights in Bitters Creek, avenged the death of Tex's friend Tim Dolan in Tombstone, and helped clear the name of Dusty Dugan. Lobo also assisted Tex Morgan in tracking down and stopping a wild Pinto stallion named Killer who was terrorizing local ranches and stealing mares. Lobo was present when Tex beat Ace Stevens in a rodeo , helped him put a stop of some outlaws hiding in the ghost town of White Man's End , was around when Tex put a stop to Colonel Daniel Prescott's stalking of young Nancy Davis, put a stop to the Frank Thomas gang in Red Creek Run, and prevented Red-Dog Jackson from starving the local Native American tribe by over hunting the buffalo herds. In the town of Seven Mile, Tex and Lobo were hired by a Pony Express worker named Peters to stop robbers from robbing the mail deliveries. In rounding up the outlaws, they discovered that Peters was their leader . While riding through Clear Creek, Tex and Lobo got caught in the middle of a range war between cattleman Jack Daniels and sheep herder Bob Miller, and helped the locals put a stop to the bloodshed. In the town of Mineral Wells, near the Ute Reservation, Lobo is accused of a series of robberies. Tex comes to his rescue and the pair reveal that the local sheriff was posing as a Native American in order to get away with his thefts. In Grey Wolf Valley, Tex and Lobo learn that local rancher Mal Rogell was offering cattle runners free graze land. However, the a pack of wolves attacked every rancher who grazed their cattle there, forcing them to sell their surviving cattle to Rogell at a discounted price. While tracking down the wolves to destroy them, Tex and Lobo uncover that Rogell had trained them to attack the cattle. Penned in with them, Tex was saved by Lobo who revealed an ability to communicate with wolves and had the feral beasts turn on their masters. After Rogell and his associates were dead, Tex and Lobo exterminated the wolves . Tex and Lobo were next ordered by the governor to travel to the town of Mud-Creek where they were to apprehend an outlaw mastermind named Big Head and his accomplice the Masked Rider who had stolen a shipment of Springfield Rifles. With a posse they wiped out the gang of outlaws and exposed the Masked Rider to be Baxter, the purchasing agent responsible for the sale of the rifles. In Hangtown, Tex and Lobo put a stop to the Vulture and his gang of outlaws. After the pair were framed for a coach robbery carried out by Madeline Drake and her lover Harvey. Lobo escaped while Tex was sentenced to hang. Freeing Tex, the pair tracked down and captured Madeline and Harvey and forced them to make a confession, clearing their names. Taking some time off in New Mexico, a gold prospector friend of Tex's discovered a long lost Spanish exploration ship and it's treasure of gold doubloons. When the prospector is killed by the Calico Kid, Tex and Lobo tracked them down through a sandstorm to the Spanish ship and wiped them out, leaving the ship and it's remaining gold to be lost in the swirling sand. The pair were next hired to help stop an outlaw gang of train robbers led by Leslie Krug. Krug evaded capture and disguised himself as a murdered merchant and attempted to flee into Mexico, until he was apprehended by Tex and Lobo Taking another vacation, Tex and Lobo ride to Baja, California to visit Tex's friend Don Juan. When they arrived they discovered that Don was murdered and soon found themselves in the middle of a murder mystery that was picking off Juan's last surviving relatives. Tex and Lobo eventually exposed the killer as Don's lawyer Samuel Summers who made the mistake of fleeing into a tigers cage and was mauled to death. The duo were next went on the trail of three men who robbed a bank in Sioux Falls. The pair tracked the outlaws to widow Simpson's dude ranch in Cherry Creek Valley, posing as tenderfoots long enough to nab their men. Shortly thereafter, Tex and Lobo assist a gold prospector named Shorty defend his gold prospect from Curly Martin. Morgan and Lobo later came to the aid of a nearby Blackfoot Reservation who were being blamed for a series of robberies in the area, exposing the local sheriff and his posse as posing as Native Americans to commit their crimes. The duo were next sent up to Canada to track down stolen jewels exposing that log camp owner Rose Talmage was responsible for the theft. Returning to the United States, Tex and Lobo rode into Choctaw Creek where they stumble into a war between the local sheriff and Tord Stevens and his gang, the pair help the sheriff wipe out Stevens and his crew. Later in Rimrock Valley, they found the town plagued by Zombies raised from the dead by Carl Tuesday and help liberate the town by killing Tuesday before he could take it over with his horde of the undead. With Tuesday dead his legion of the dead returned to their final rest. In Powder Valley, Tex Morgan and Lobo prevented the Crow tribe from going on the rampage when they were being forced off their land by some outlaws trying to take stake in their gold rich land. The pair were next hired by the Silver City cattlemen's association to take down a cattle rustling ring, finding their operation run by the local sheriff out of an abandoned silver mine. When businessman King Jack was preventing cattle ranchers from bringing their herds across Bloody River to sell in town, Tex and Lobo assisted Nancy Wilson in getting her herd across, killing Jack in the process. Little Feather For reasons unknown, Tex and Lobo began operating under the assumed aliases of Red Hawkins and Little Feather. Coming across a wild white stallion the two made a bet that Little Feather could not capture the wild mare. Little Feather lost the bet, but only because he decided not to capture the creature when he found that she had children to look after. | Powers = | Abilities = Lobo was a highly trained survivalist due to the teachings of his Native American tribe. He also had the ability to communicate with wolves. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Lobo rode a female horse named Cloud | Weapons = Lobo regularly carried a shotgun. | Notes = When phasing out some of their less popular western characters, Timely/Atlas Comics renamed some of the character. Tex Morgan was rennamed "Red Hawkins" and along with this, Lobo was renamed Little Feather. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters